


Emo Trinity Fluff and Smut

by FxckingBandoms



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckingBandoms/pseuds/FxckingBandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emo trinity fluff and smut sometimes inspired By tumblr imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo Trinity Fluff and Smut

"I hope you know I hate you right now," Franks voice boomed off of the walls in our hotel room.   
"But you don't hate me, you just wanna fuck me," I hugged his frail form and pulled him as close as possible.   
"Think whatever you want to," His voice was low and muffled by my bare chest. "I just wanna sleep."   
"With me," I finished his sentence and ran my hands down his side and to the waistband of his boxers.   
"No, not with you." Frank pulled away from my arms and padded over to the bed.   
"Can't I at least cuddle you?" I frowned and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"No I forbid you," Frank pulled the white covers over his body and curled up in them.   
"Frankie~" I whined and ran a hand through my black hair.   
"Gee~" He whined back as he turned over to look at me.   
"Please," I laid myself down and looked at him.   
"Fine." Frank turned back to the wall and made a huffing noise.   
I crawled under the covers and scooted towards Frank, I wrapped my arm around his waist.   
"I hate you," Frank turned toward me and buried his face in my chest.   
"I hate you too babe,".


End file.
